


Proving It

by aeternum_vale



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Minor Body Worship, Minor Spoilers, Nipple Licking, Scar, love making, reload blast timeframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Based on two prompts: friends-to-lovers and mandatory bed sharing. As the journey draws near the end, Hakkai and Gojyo finally feel they are different people willing to say what they need to.





	Proving It

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge preference GojyoHakkai rather than HakkaiGojyo so I wanted to write it. I also wanted to write some body worship for pure self-indulgence. Unfortunately, I didn't feel like writing full-blown fucking this time around but next time for sure. This is mostly just sweet fluffiness I wrote to try and make myself feel less glum.

Two years… The Sanzo party had spent two years on the road. They had suffered many hardships and lived through horrendous battles with others as well as themselves. Much had changed over time and scars had added up, both physically and psychologically. However, some things never changed. 

“You aren’t complaining for once,” Hakkai laughed. His back was pressed against Gojyo’s in the small bed. Even in the West, there never seemed to be enough lodgings when they truly needed it. 

“Well unlike the damn monkey, you don’t hog the bed,” Gojyo replied. 

Hakkai gave a soft hum in response. “It sort of reminds me of home.”

“Except there was no way I was willing to share a bed with some dude back then. Now it’s just mandatory.” Gojyo breathed a soft chuckle. 

“Goodnight, Gojyo,” Hakkai said softly. 

“Night, ‘kai.” 

Hakkai laid there for quite some time, his mind wandering. He and Gojyo had been friends for five long years. Gojyo had been the one to save him, to accept him for all his sins and personality flaws, had never asked unnecessary questions. Gojyo had protected him many times, saved him from going crazy without his limiters and he had done much of the same for Gojyo. He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the recently-formed mark on the back of Gojyo’s neck. He had once feared he’d be unable to stop the half-demon had something gone wrong, but in the end, they had managed. 

He rolled over carefully, reaching out to touch the tribal-like mark through the other’s parted hair. 

“What’re ya doing?” Gojyo mumbled sleepily

Hakkai’s face and ears warmed as he gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry. I was just thinking…” 

Gojyo rolled over to face Hakkai with a grunt, crimson eyes narrowed. “I’ve told ya, that’s bad for ya. You do it too much.” 

“I know, I know,” the brunet laughed. 

The two stared at one another for a long moment, saying nothing at all. Each of them were lost in their own heads, reliving memories of the past few years. The love Hakkai couldn’t protect and the love Gojyo had never earned; it was a scary thing overall. 

“Gojyo,” Hakkai said at last. 

“Are you thinking something stupid again?” 

“Perhaps. But I need to ask, so hear me out,” Hakkai pleaded. The redhead nodded and looked at him impatiently. 

“Do you ever think that maybe if one of us had been a woman, we’d be more than what we are?” 

Gojyo’s face looked contemplative and then dumbfounded. Slowly, affection made its way to his eyes. “You really are dumb sometimes, you know? You’re supposed to be the smart one.” 

“How was that a dumb question?” Hakkai asked. 

A soft breath left Gojyo’s lips, much like when he exhaled cigarette smoke. He leaned in and planted his lips firmly against Hakkai’s. The other tensed for a moment before slowly relaxing. He kissed Gojyo softly in return. 

“I know the old me would’ve said you had to have a good set of hooters and a nice ass but… Well, okay, you have one of those things. But more than that, you’re just…y’know…” Gojyo rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment. He was clearly struggling. 

Hakkai flushed a bit and laughed. “I don’t know what you mean, care to enlighten me?” 

Gojyo shifted again, propping himself up on his elbow to stare down at Hakkai. “You’re incredible. Even if you say you’re not, even if you say you’re a sinner.”

Hakkai opened his mouth to protest but was cut off once more. Gojyo’s hair hung like a beautiful crimson curtain around them as they kissed, slowly at first. 

Slowly, they moved to open-mouthed kisses, Gojyo’s tongue darted across Hakkai’s lips. Hakkai groaned quietly, allowing Gojyo to explore his mouth. His hand tangled clumsily in Gojyo’s hair as he leaned up, struggling for dominance. 

A warm hand slid under the hem of his shirt, causing him to become still. Gojyo broke their lip lock and looked down at him with concern. “Hakkai?” 

“Gojyo…don’t touch there…” He tried to pull his shirt back down. The water sprite only smirked a bit. 

“Hakkai, come on. You act like I haven’t seen it. I’m the one who shoved your guts back in,” Gojyo said. 

“This is different,” he breathed. 

“It’s not.” Gojyo moved his hands with ease and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. He knew Hakkai could easily kick his ass and break free if he wanted but there was a mutual trust between them. 

His free hand pushed the shirt upwards, nearly to Hakkai’s collarbone. Gojyo stared down at him for a long time. “Damn,” he breathed.  
“What is it?” Hakkai asked. “I told you, it’s hideous.” 

Gojyo shook his head a bit. “Guess I get the rare chance to prove you wrong,” he chuckled. He leaned down, red locks tickling Hakkai’s sides and making him squirm. Gojyo slowly kissed down his chest and then along his scar. Hakkai felt like there were tiny currents of electricity running through him wherever Gojyo’s lips went. 

Red eyes glanced up at him before lapping at the sensitive scar which trailed from his hip to his stomach. He moaned loudly, arching a bit at the sensation. He could feel Gojyo chuckle against his skin before he did it again.

“You’re beautiful, Hakkai. And I don’t say that about just any guy,” Gojyo whispered. He suckled at the scar before leaving a dark mark on Hakkai’s hip, earning more soft sounds of pleasure. 

“You’re so quiet, not like any of the women. It’s…nice. But I bet your voice sounds even better moaning my name.” Hakkai could tell a switch had been flipped inside of his companion. It was a switch they had each convinced themselves was forbidden to touch. But this close to the end of their journey, living with the uncertainty of whether tomorrow would come, they both felt a daring they hadn’t before. 

Gojyo’s knee slid between Hakkai’s legs, pressing firmly against him as his lips latched onto a nipple. Hakkai tipped his head back, whimpering loudly. Gojyo teased the pink bud with his tongue and tugged softly at it with his teeth, earning soft gasps from the other. His hand rolled the other between his fingers, tweaking and massaging softly.  
“You sound great,” Gojyo whispered against his skin. “And you look stunning.” 

Hakkai was already a panting mess, face flushed and hair disheveled. His eyes were wet from tears of pleasure. “Gojyo…you say that to everyone.” 

“But I mean it with you, Hakkai.” Gojyo thrust his knee against Hakkai’s groin softly, earning a strangled moan. “Even if you don’t believe me, I’m going to worship your body and you won’t remember your name by morning.” 

Hakkai breathed a soft chuckle and leaned in for a kiss. His hands roamed Gojyo’s back as they kissed feverishly. He tugged at Gojyo’s shirt and it was tossed aside, as was his own. Gojyo’s hand roamed down between them and under Hakkai’s waistband. 

He whispered sweet words and loving compliments to Hakkai as he made love to him. By the time they had finished, the two were an exhausted mess of flushed faces and tangled limbs. Gojyo swiped a thumb across Hakkai’s glistening lips and looked at him lovingly. 

“Do you believe me now?” He whispered. 

“Somewhat,” Hakkai replied sleepily. 

“Then I’ll remind you as often as you need or want me to,” Gojyo replied seductively. He kissed Hakkai’s temple and pulled him close.  
The two once-friends fell asleep with ease, their hearts just a little bit lighter and filled with hope for a new dawn once more.


End file.
